The Goat Incident
by Adanwen
Summary: This is what happens when spells go wrong and your brother is Thor. Silly short story about our favourite brothers, no slash. Set before the events of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note: This silly little story was inspired by *trazar´s cute picture (.com/favourites/5032172?offset=48#/d4irybi) over at . Check it out, it´s really cute! Apart from that...enjoy and leave a review!:D

Thor swaggered out of Valhalla, humming his favourite song completely out of tune and generally being just as cheerful as he always was. There were no boring meetings today, no princely duties to be fulfilled and no sparring lessons either (normally he rather liked those – but since Sif had knocked him out the last time, he had decided to take a little break from them.). Today Thor was free and he planned to enjoy it as much as he could!

Which meant smashing Frost Giants of course. He knew that he was forbidden to step food in Jotunheim, but luckily that didn´t count for any other of the nine realms. And fortunately for Thor but not so much for Frost Giants, they tended to visit Midgard or Svartalfheim or any other place to cause some mischief. They couldn´t complain if he punished them for that, in his humble opinion. After all he was the son of Odin and supposed to check if everything was in order.

He went into the direction of the stables to get Tanngnjostr and Tanngrisnir, his two goats, and his chariot ready. However, he was half-way there when he noticed a goat standing all alone on Bifrost. _Someone must have left the stable doors open and that silly animal escaped. Tanngrisnir likes to pull such caprices, _he reasoned.

Having reached the animal, he thought there was something odd about it. He couldn´t quite put his finger on it though. After several moments of intense staring, Thor finally noticed it: the goat was wearing clothes!

And not just any clothes. They looked uncannily like Loki´s finest green robes. But then again all of Loki´s robes were green. _Where in Odin´s name did he get those? And more importantly: how did he put them on?_

Thor bent down to be on eye-level with his animal. Now that he thought about it, he wore a rather sour expression too. None of his goats had ever looked at him like that. Were goats even supposed to be able to glower at him like that?

_Maybe he´s sick. A reincarnation might do him good, he didn´t have one for some time. Even though that would mean I can´t take him out today. _Thor shot his animal another look and decided that there was definitely something wrong. He never heard of a goat hitting their head against the ground.

"Ah well, my little friend, never to worry! I shall kill and eat you quickly, so you can leap and hop around tomorrow like a newborn kid!"

The goat gave a frightened "Baa!" and jumped away from Thor. Now that was strange. Normally they didn´t understand what he was saying. Or so he had thought.

After a ridiculously long chase up and down Bifrost, Thor managed to catch the scared animal at last. He kicked and bleated all the way back, so the god of thunder decided to let Frigga have a look at him. She had considerate healing powers and had a way with animals, and besides, he didn´t think this matter important enough to bother Odin with it. He might be in one of his meditations and even though the last time he had disturbed him in the middle of one of those had been fifteen years ago, Thor´s ears still rang with the sound of his father´s shouting and shattering porcelain. But then Loki had been with him to share the blame and soothe their father with his silver tongue.

"I wonder what my brother is up to right now, little one," he wondered out loud, stroking the goat absent-mindedly. "He said he wanted to practise magic spells, but maybe he got into some trouble again."

A particularly loud and, as Thor thought, indignant bleat followed this. "Don´t worry, we´re already there. I´m sure mother will know what´s wrong with you."

He didn´t see the goat rolling his emerald green eyes as he entered the palace.

That´s it for now, but a second part is in progress. XD Tell me how you liked it, fellow Midgardians!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author´s Note: Here goes part II! __I´ve become quite fond of this little story. Also, I like to think that Loki went along better with Frigga than with Odin - Mummy´s darling.__;)__ Though that makes the events of the movie even sadder.__:(___

_I´m looking forward to write Thor and Loki as children!_

Frigga sat on Hlidskjalf, her husband´s throne, and studied the events going on in Midgard. Odin spent more time using the magical properties of his high chair to spy on other worlds than his wife thought to be healthy. But unlike her husband Frigga also had the gift of sneak-peeking into the future. Right now she was trying to get a glimpse of something mortals called a "film" (apparently it had nothing to do with the films of dirt her elder son left behind on the bright polished floors of the palace whenever he came back from some adventure) – in particular one film called "The Avengers" – it sounded quite intriguing.

"Mother, I bid your help!"

Speak of the devil. "Thor! Didn´t you just leave to...oh." She had spotted the sulking creature in his arms. "Who´s that?"

Thor stopped in front of her, this time in an unusually clean state. However, as the queen of Asgard noticed after she had descended from Hlidskjalf, he carried a certain odour of…goatiness.

"Who? Why, this is Tanngrisnir of course, my loyal chariot-drawer. But as you can see, some kind of dark magic must be involved, because for the love of Mjöllnir, I can´t imagine how he managed to put on Loki´s clothes. Also, he´s behaving rather odd today. Could you take a look at him?"

Frigga stared at her son for a moment before she realised that he was sincerely concerned. Trying to hide a smile, she put on her professional mother-face and cupped the goat´s cheeks. "I take it this was a backfiring spell?"

To Thor´s knowledge his mother didn´t own the ability of comprehending animal speech, but the goat seemed to be relieved by her attention. He hadn´t known that goats wagged their tail either.

"All right Thor, let´s place him here on the floor, luckily I know a spell to, err...put him right again."

Her first son beamed at her in oblivious gratefulness. "Ah, I cannot thank you enough, mother. I really like goat ham, but it always pains me to kill them."

Thinking it wiser not to reply, Frigga tried to concentrate and remember the complicated formula of the spell. After murmuring some ancient words that didn´t make the slightest sense to Thor, something miraculous happened: The little goat vanished in a puff of smoke and instead of it there stood Loki, wearing a rather disgruntled expression.

"Well. I _am_ glad the spell let me keep my clothes on."

Thor stared at him as if he had just declared himself to be the mother of Sleipnir. "Loki! That was you! But how...I mean, why didn´t you tell me?"

Asgard´s younger prince borrowed his face in his palms. "Obviously, brother, I couldn´t! I spoke quite clearly in Goat-ish though!"

Thor still looked as if he had been slammed over the head with Mjöllnir. Which his younger brother was considering doing right now.

"Boys."

Frigga knew this kind of situation well enough from earlier years. There would be torn teddy-bears and a lot of tears. "Don´t be angry, Loki, you know your brother didn´t mean to hurt you."

"He wanted to _eat_ me!"

"Well, yeah, that´s true...but he didn´t know it was you of course."

"Hmmph." Loki didn´t seem to be convinced. On the contrary, he put on his pouting face and hid his hands in his pocket.

"Why brother, if I had known it was you I wouldn´t have carried you either." This was Thor´s characteristic attempt at a joke to light up the atmosphere and he punctuated it by clapping Loki´s shoulder good-naturedly. However, it only resulted in his brother nearly crashing into one of the torches illuminating the hall.

"Boys!"

Even after raising this unequal pair of brothers, the queen of Asgard still believed in diplomacy. "Let it be. I still remember when you turned Thor into an oyster, Loki. And you Thor wouldn´t speak to him for weeks after that."

"But mother, he wanted to _eat_ me!"

"It was an accident!" Loki retorted. "Besides, it wasn´t very wise of you to hide in a barrel full of...oysters."

The god of thunder blushed ever so slightly and crossed his broad arms in defence. "I merely wanted to take refuge with my kind."

_Much better_, Frigga thought. "You seem to have a lucky hand for goats, Loki dear. You probably don´t remember it, but you turned into the loveliest of baby goats at the age of three."

Both brothers widened their eyes in shock, but whereas Thor´s were full of delight, Loki´s soon clouded in shame.

"By all means, tell us all about it!" Thor was eager to encourage his mother.

"By all means, don´t say a word about it!" Loki pleaded in exasperation. He knew his mother couldn´t resist the puppy eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel that uncomfortable...but it was an extraordinarily early display of your magical abilities."

Frigga prided herself of knowing best how to appease her younger son, even if he did not always admit it. However, she was relieved to see that smug smile appear on his lips, which was allowed to shine so seldom.

"Oh well...I guess, it might be interesting." He conceded.

Thor looked like a child on Yuletide.

_And Yuletide it will be for me if you review!:D_


End file.
